


Recuerdos De Tí

by kittenjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Delusional Junhui, I actually don't know what tags should I put. hahahaha, Jeongcheol Crumbs, JunHao - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenjun/pseuds/kittenjun
Summary: "You are my most favorite memory of this lifetime"
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Recuerdos De Tí

Jeonghan constantly looked at that guy sitting on the corner of Hannie's cafe. The guy is familiar to him, it's been a year or so since he last saw him. The guy used to go everyday to their cafe. He'll always enter their cafe with a happy smile and will greet him or any of their barista on duty every time that he will come. During those times he ordered the same drink everyday, he even asked him one time to try their other coffee blend but he declined, he wondered why. Maybe that guy loves his favorite drink that much.

And today he came back and ordered his favorite drink. "Junhui" Jeonghan said as he wrote down his name on the coffee cup. "One iced matcha tea latte for Junhui," Jeonghan announced and Junhui happily claimed it. He watched him as he walked to that one corner of the cafe.

Upon looking at Junhui Jeonghan also remembers that he used to wait for someone to come and meet him. But today Jeonghan wonders if that someone will come today as well because as far as he remembers it right, the last time he saw him at their cafe that person didn't show up. Jeonghan cannot clearly remember the exact thing that happened on that day but he can still remember how Junhui broke down into tears after a phone call. Jeonghan approached him that time and tried his best to comfort him but Junhui just cried his heart out while calling a person's name. 

Minghao. That Minghao guy was the one Junhui used to wait. Jeonghan's wondering what could've happened to that guy. Is he coming again this day for Junhui or the story with him already ended that year wherein Junhui broke down in tears because of him. 

Jeonghan saw him make himself busy as he wrote things in his notebook. He isn't this nosy with someone, he just doesn't understand what it is with that Junhui guy that made Jeonghan watch him. No, he's not having a crush or something with him it's just that he's curious. Curious about the reason why he never came back to their cafe after that incident. 

Jeonghan's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open when Junhui started talking happily. He wants to freak out. Who is he talking to? He's contemplating whether he'll approach him or he'll just continue watching him from where he is standing. 

"Aish! Whatever!" Jeonghan decided to approach Junhui and asked him. "Hi!"

"Hello," Junhui replied back. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"I… uh" Jeonghan doesn't know how to ask him without offending him.

"Yes?" Junhui smiled at him as if he's encouraging him to ask him anything and it will be fine for him.

"Just want to ask if who you are talking to?"Junhui knotted his forehead and intently looked at him. 

"Why? Are you interested in him?" He asked him like he's ready to fight him.

"Uh no!" Jeonghan replied as he shakes his head. "It's not like that… it's just that…" Jeonghan can't continue his words. Junhui doesn't look mad but more of a man who is jealous of someone. He's thinking of better words to tell as to why he asked him who he was talking to when another man came rushing and checked up on Junhui. 

"Cheol hyung!" Junhui excitedly said. Jeonghan knows this guy. He also saw him before with Junhui but not as much as he saw him with Minghao. Are they brothers?

Cheol looked at him and bow as if greeting him. Jeonghan just gave him a timid smile. 

"Jun, let's go home," Cheol said as if pleading with the younger. 

"But I'm still talking to Minghao." What Junhui just said sent shivers to Jeonghan's spine. He was terrified. For a moment he wanted to freak out but he composed himself.

"Junhui, please. It's been a year!" Cheol said, sounding frustrated. "Fuck!" he said after a moment. Jeonghan perked up when Cheol looked at him who was still standing there like an onlooker. "Excuse me but what date is it today?" Jeonghan looked at his watch and gave him the answer which made Cheol utter another curse word. "I'm sorry if Junhui ever bothered you today," Cheol said and continued convincing Junhui to go home with him.

"Hyung, I'll go home later, I'll just talk with Minghao."

"Junui, no! Let's go home"

"Jun, Minghao is gone," Cheol said almost a whisper but Jeonghan can still hear him.

"No, hyung! He's here we are talking." Minghao looked at the seat in front of him but started to look like he's about to panic. "Minghao? Hyung! Where's Minghao? He's just there before you come in." 

"Junhui, listen." Cheol holds Junhui's face as if he is talking to a child. "It's been a year. Minghao is gone. I know it is hard for you to accept that fact but let him go, let him rest in peace already. Minghao already left us."

"No!" Junhui started tearing up. "Minghao promised to meet up with me here today. He said he will come." 

Jeonghan moved and got some water and offered it to Jun. Cheol was the one who got it and thanked him but he just put the water on the table and consoled Junhui as he cried some more while saying Minghao's name.

"Let's go home, okay?" Cheol once again said. Junhui just shakes his head. Disapproving with Cheol. But in the end he managed to convince him to go home with him. Cheol bows at him as they go out of their cafe. 

Jeonghan heaved a deep sigh. Must be hard for Junhui to let go of someone's memory. Maybe Minghao left him without a word. Maybe he left him unexpectedly. He went back to Junhui's table to clean it when he saw his notebook being left there. It was open and as he read what was written he felt like tearing up. How hard must it be for Junhui.

**_"You are my most favorite memory of this lifetime. Let's meet again next time."_ **

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this one attention. Please don't hate me after this one.


End file.
